Crime and Passion
by mentalistlover1698
Summary: Is Lisbon in love? Will Jane find Red John? Romance and crime is involved here! Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first fan fic so it may be a little bit sloppy. I'll take any criticism you can give, just don't be mean **** Enjoy and don't forget to give reviews! Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: of course I do not own The Mentalist or its characters!**

Crime and Passion

Chapter One

Lisbon's POV

What was going on? She felt butterflies forming in her petite stomach. This guy sure made her nervous, dates made her nervous period. Even though this was their fifth date, Frank made her jumpy and distracted at the same time. Teresa Lisbon wondered to herself if she was in love with this man sitting across from her.

He had decided to take her out to the fanciest restaurant in Sacramento; a French restaurant that went by the name of _Deston's Bistro_. She thought this place was too expensive but Frank assured her that he could pay for it, of course he could, he was rich. Why was Teresa always attracted to the rich men? She didn't know.

The waiter arrived at their small, circle shaped table, gave them their waters, and asked for their order. "The lady would like the Beef Bourguignon and I'd like the Coq au Vin please." Frank ordered. "Oh and can we get a loaf of your finest bread with that?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the waiter responded, "and can I get you anything else?"

"Not for me. Teresa, do you need anything?" She looked at the menu. "No thank you."

The waiter grabbed the menus and said, "Your dinner should be right out," and smiled at the happy couple. Teresa smiled back and said, "Thanks so much sir."

Frank sat and stared at her which actually made Teresa uncomfortable but in a good way. "What?" she asked curiously. "I just can't believe I'm having dinner with the sexiest woman in Sacramento. "He said charmingly. "How'd I get so lucky?"

She blushed at his compliment, something she often did. "Oh Frank, stop it. You're making me blush but thank you."

"I'm sorry; you just make me want you so bad. I think you know that though right?"

He wanted her? What exactly does he mean by that? Did he mean he wanted to sleep with her or just spend quality time with her? Whatever he meant, it was still weird what he said. She quickly changed the subject. "I didn't know you spoke French. You failed to mention that but thank goodness you do because I have no clue how to read those menus." She laughed at her own joke, Frank did not. _Ok then, _she thought.

He started his own conversation. "So when can we get together next?" This date just started and he was already asking about the next one. What was up with him tonight? It's like he was waiting to do something, wonder what that could be.

"Oh, why do you ask?" Teresa truly wanted the answer to this question. Was she boring him this early on? "I just get so excited when I find out that we will get together again. Is that weird?" he asked. "No not at all. I feel the same way actually. I really do like you Frank, I haven't felt like this for a while." This was possibly a lie; she did have these feelings before but not for the person you would expect. "Me too, god I'm glad you said that Teresa! My ex-wife was the last woman I fell deeply in love with."

"You didn't tell me you were married before. What happened?" she asked.7

"We just argued way too often and things got ugly. Then, she passed away so I guess she's my ex-wife."

"She's dead?" she asked. He shook his head up and down. "I'm sorry for asking." she said.

"Oh I'm over it. It's been nearly 3 years since it happened so it's better now." Teresa wondered if he was lying or telling the truth. How could you just get over your wife dying? One of her close friends, Patrick Jane, lost his wife and he still isn't over it to this day. Except his wife was murdered by a man that goes by Red John and he still hasn't been caught yet. Wait, was Frank's wife possibly murdered or did she just die on her own?

"Do you mind if I ask one more thing about it? Afterwards I'll keep quiet about it." He shook his head again; no this time. "Ok. Did she pass on her own or was she murdered?" Teresa couldn't believe that that's what came out of her mouth.

"She was killed but the case was closed. They thought they found the real killer but I don't think they did. It wasn't the right guy."

"Why do you say that? Oh sorry I was supposed to stop talking about it, never mind."

"No worries Teresa. I know it wasn't right because they confirmed that it was my best friend, Nick, who did it but that can't be right, it just can't be."

"Maybe I could help you out. I am a police officer. "She said confidently. She loved saying this to people for some reason. It made her feel in control of everything.

"You would? "He asked.

"Sure. Come by the CBI office at around 9am tomorrow morning. I'll get my best people to help you out."

"Thanks babe." Since when did he call her babe? Oh well, she now had to think about how to introduce Frank to her team and Jane. They couldn't know that he was her boyfriend; that'd be awkward especially around Jane.

Teresa's thoughts were interrupted by the waiter and their food on the tray he was holding.

Jane's POV

Patrick Jane was in his usual spot; his couch beside his desk. Lately, he'd been sleeping on Teresa's but her office door was locked for the night. Everyone but Grace Van Pelt had left; she was finishing up some paperwork for the next day. Jane had always thought that she was the hardest worker of the three: Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, and Grace herself. If there was some type of award for hard work, Grace would sure win it.

"Jane come look at this. "She ordered politely. She was never rude to a soul out there; she would also win the kindness award.

"What is it?' he asked as he arose from his comfy resting position and walked over.

"There's a strange email on my computer; I don't recognize the address."

"Open it." He said without giving it any thought.

"Are you sure? What if it's a virus or something?"

"Then we're going to find out." He clicked the key to open the email.

"Jane!" Grace gasped.

"What the hell?" Jane questioned what he was looking at. It was a picture of the red smiley that often haunted his mind. It was Red John's signature that he placed where he killed his victims. He drew the face the victim's blood and left them to die, looking at it. Pain hit his whole body when he saw this; the kind of pain that numbs your senses.

"Jane," Grace looked at him sympathetically, "maybe it's just a joke."

"It's not a joke." He studied the photo on the screen. "It's Red John Grace. I'm sure of it. Read the caption under the picture." She read it out loud:

"_Patrick, why do you even try anymore? You know I'm going to get away with my killings; I always do and you can't stop me. How's it feel to be defeated like that over and over again? Losing your wife and little girl would be hard enough, I know, but this just tops it off doesn't it? The fact that their murderer is still out there living their fine life as a serial killer must be difficult for you to think about. Enjoy yourself on yet another search for me Patrick. Good luck."_

Grace didn't say a word after she read it; she just gave Jane a look that said _I'm so sorry._ What was Red John's goal with this email? Wait, it was an email. Emails have addresses.

"Grace, can you find out who sent this?" Jane quickly and intensely asked.

"I can try." She said as she turned back around, her long red hair following her. She typed a bunch of words and did a ton of clicking with the mouse. "I've got a location!" she exclaimed.

Jane ran over to look at the screen; he was getting some tea at the moment. He saw the address and took off immediately afterwards, Grace shouting after him, "Where are you going?"

He yelled back, "I know where that is!" as he ran out to the elevator. He pushed the button ten times the amount it needed to be pushed. "Come on you damn thing!" He pushed it again. Once it opened J.J. Laroche came out as Jane ran right past him. "Patrick where are you going in such a hurry?" he slowly asked ignoring the fact that Jane was panicking. "Laroche I really need to leave. Can you move your hand?" He removed it without a complaint. "It's ok Patrick I know exactly where you're going." He said to himself.

**Thanks for reading this first chapter guys! Let me know what you think of it and remember I don't mind constructive criticism!: D Stay tuned for chapter two…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two everybody! Remember this is my first story so it's not as great. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story so bear with me. Thanks everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: again I do not own The Mentalist or any of its amazing characters. (But I wish I did.)**

Chapter Two

Lisbon's POV

"Thanks for taking me home Frank. I had so much fun tonight with you and all those French couples." This must've amused Frank because he laughed. "In all seriousness, that lady and her poodle sure did make a great couple!" she joked.

"Oh yes indeed Teresa. Did you hear her talking to it like it was her husband or something?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was! Anyways, thanks again for dropping me off. I should get inside and get some rest; we'll have busy day at the CBI tomorrow if you decide to come by."

"I will come by. I need to bring the real killer to justice, my ex-wife deserves." He kept calling her his ex-wife but Teresa thought that should be changed. Technically they never got divorced so she's not his ex-wife. "Well you should get going." She said as they stood at her door hand in hand. "You're right; it's late and we both have work to do tomorrow. Teresa, never mind." He changed his mind all the sudden. "What is it?" she asked.

"I was just going to ask if I could just stay at your place…" he said. Teresa took her hands away from his. This was moving way too fast for her comfort. "I know it's soon but my house is a long drive and it'd be easier if I just slept here tonight." He gestured towards her apartment.

"I'm not sure." She responded. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you being here just yet. "

"Babe," he cupped her structured cheeks in his cold hands, "come on, it's only one night. Please?" He begged. There he went calling her _babe _again. "I love you, you know that." He said. _Whoa where'd_ _that come from?_ Teresa asked herself.

"You love me? It's only our fifth date Frank." She reminded him.

"I know but I feel this connection to you; like somehow it took no time to love you. What can I say; you're a lovely woman Teresa."

"I guess you can stay over but it's nothing romantic, got it?" she instructed.

"Yes ma'am." He responded. They walked into Lisbon's very organized and clean apartment. "Nice place." He said.

"Thanks. This is where you'll sleep." She grabbed some blankets out of the closet and put them on the couch. "It may not look comfortable but it is…or at least I've heard it is from my friend."

"You mean someone else has slept here?" He sounded jealous all the sudden.

"Yeah does it really matter?" Teresa chuckled.

"Yes." He answered seriously, kind of creepily too. "Who is it?"

This shocked Teresa; it wasn't any of his business to know but she still told him. "My coworker, Patrick Jane, he's nothing to worry about. He and I were doing paperwork and we fell asleep. That's all."

"You slept on here with him? You couldn't have gone to your own bed Teresa?" he got really possessive, frightening Teresa.

"Nothing happened, I swear. We're only friends; nothing else. Honestly you have no reason to be jealous." She smiled.

"I'm not jealous!" he shouted, startling Teresa. "You can't say that I am jealous!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "You don't want to upset me honey!" Then he realized what he was doing and quickly let her go. "I'm sorry; this couch is fine with me." He slowly went up to Teresa and kissed her lightly on the lips; she was too scared to back away this time.

Jane's POV

Jane approached an abandoned hotel after what should have been an hour's drive but was only 25 minutes. He observed the beat down place from his car for only seconds then got out and ran to the main lobby. It was surprisingly nice after looking at the rest of this dump. Jane noticed an old white- haired lady sweeping the floor.

"Excuse me," he said as calmly as he could for his family's murderer could be here, "excuse me." He repeated. She turned around; her face looked friendly and reminded Jane of his grandmother who'd passed away a long time ago.

"This place never gets visitors!" She exclaimed with tons of energy. "Especially ones as handsome and cute as you." She observed him.

He smiled at her. "I was hoping you could help me ma'am. Could you?"

"That depends on what you need my help for. "She looked him up and down making him uncomfortable. He walked towards the desk in the room trying to avoid this lady's eyes on him.

"I'm looking for someone; are there any guests staying here?" He asked even though the sign read abandoned.

"You're a clever one Mr.-"

"Jane; Mr. Jane but you can call me Patrick."

"Patrick you are clever I suspect. Yes we do have residents here."

"Wait residents; as in people who live here?" Had this been Red John's hiding spot all these years?

"They pay extra," she said, "and with this darn economy anyone could use some pocket cash. May I ask who you are looking for Patrick?"

"I don't want to put you in danger. I really have to go and find this person though." He exited the room and headed towards the other building adjacent to this one. "Where the hell are you Red John?" He found himself saying out loud. Suddenly his phone rang; it was Grace. He ignored it and kept looking. He entered the small but elaborate building. Homeless- looking people stared at him.

"Hello." He said to them. Blank stares looked back at him. "Glad to see everyone is happy here." He joked. He walked away from the strangers wondering why they were so mad and unfriendly. A long hallway led him back to a room containing tons of plastic bins. Jane's curious mind caused him to open one of them. Papers, photos, and a set of keys were inside; nothing too suspicious except he wondered what the keys were for. One of the keys had a number on it; "266".

"266? What could that be for?" he found himself asking out loud. "A locker number maybe…or a hotel room number?" He decided to look at the photos next, putting the keys in his jacket pocket. The photos looked like they were from the late 70's; they were bent and the edges were ripped up. Footsteps were coming up the hallway. Jane put down the picture, closed the lid on the bin, and hid behind the other bins towards the back of the room near a closet and waited.

A man appeared; one that Jane knew. It was Laroche. What was he doing there? It was around midnight. Jane figured that he followed him here but why? Jane always thought Laroche was creepy but this is taking it to a whole new level: stalking. Should he confront him or stay hidden and talk with Teresa about it? She always gave good advice; she was level headed unlike Jane and his crazy tactics.

Lisbon's POV

The CBI was oddly busy this morning. Teresa unlocked her office door and went inside; of course there was a pile of paperwork waiting for her there. "Great." She said.

"Good morning." Grace poked her head inside the door as she often did when delivering news. "How was your day off?"

"It was actually very nice and _not_ stressful for once." She joked.

"Well that's good," Grace smiled, "but I have some news."

"Take a seat," she gestured towards one of the two leather chairs by her desk, "what's up?"

"It's about Red John."

"Oh great," she sighed, "Where's Jane?"

"I'll start from the beginning," Teresa shook her head; "I received this email from an unknown address so I called Jane over to look at it. A picture popped up when I opened it; it was the smiley face and there was a message attached, here read it I wrote it down."

Teresa took the paper and read to herself. "Jane's seen this?" she asked.

"Yeah and then I got a location on where it came from; Jane somehow knew the place and left. He didn't waste any time; he left his phone on my desk."

"He doesn't have a phone?" she asked knowing the answer. "I need that address Grace."

Grace handed her another piece of paper with the address on it. "You need backup?" she asked.

"I'll be ok; thanks anyways." Teresa grabbed her jacket and ran out to the elevator. "Please be ok Jane." She said to herself.

**There it is! I had some troubles at times; I didn't know where to take the plot. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! **** Chapter three will arrive as soon as possible….stay tuned guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really having a lot of fun writing this story! I'm hoping people with start leaving reviews though; they really help me out! Give me ideas on how you would like this story to go and maybe I'll take your ideas and use them…but of course give you guys credit **** Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Mentalist/ the wonderful characters.**

Chapter Three

Lisbon's POV

Teresa raced other drivers on the freeway; passing up anyone in her way. It was only 8:26 on a Friday morning why was it so busy? Most people were already at work and it wasn't rush hour so what was up? Her phone rang in her suitcase.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Boss," Cho's voice came through the phone, "where are you?"

"Cho I'm heading to Jane's location; he could be in trouble. This damn freeway is so busy though!"

"Grace said you didn't want backup, is there a reason for that? You always say that it's dangerous and stupid not to have someone watching your back."

"I just think it'd be better for only me to go. We both know how Jane gets when he'd searching for Red John; he gets the evil look in his eyes."

"Yeah I know the look. Still I think you need someone there with you."

"Kimball," she only used that name when she was serious, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Hang up the phone and look into our latest case, that's an order."

"Ok boss." He hung up the phone. He wanted to say be careful but he knew that she would be without him telling her to.

Teresa exited the freeway and arrived in the southern part of Sacramento. She could tell a major difference here; it was hot. In northern Sacramento it was warm most days; few days were hot like this. Her attire certainly didn't suit these conditions; she was wearing jeans, a white blouse paired with a gray leather jacket and her usual shoes that gave her a little extra height which she liked.

"Wow this weather's killing me." She said, removing her jacket to reveal her short sleeved blouse. "Now where are you Jane?" She punched the address Grace gave her into her GPS. "Yes." She congratulated herself; the place popped up on the screen. Little did she know that her GPS goofed up and gave her the address to a tattoo parlor. She drove towards the location, following the GPS.

After finding her way through the traffic, she found the building. It was sketchy looking with its brick finished painted black. This was not where she wanted to be but Jane could be inside so that overtook her previous feelings. She walked inside spotting a large man sitting in a wooden chair; this place looked cheap as hell.

"Hi," she quietly said to the man, "are you the person in charge?"

"Who's asking?" he asked.

"My name is Teresa Lisbon, I'm with the CBI. I have a few questions for whoever's in charge." She was acting confident only to scare them into speaking with her.

"You a cop; I don't like cops lady." He came out from behind a steel desk. "What's your business bein' here?" He walked closer towards he; she was still standing in the doorway.

"I need to know if you've seen someone, if he's here."

"Come in," he said, "sit down." Of course he was being polite; Teresa could arrest the punk. "Now what about those questions you had?"

"Well I just asked one; have you seen him?" She showed him a picture on her phone.

He studied the picture. "Nope I haven't seen this guy."

"What about them?" she pointed towards the two other guys standing behind him as if they were his body guards.

"You guys seen him?" he asked them. They studied the picture the same way he had. Teresa didn't like their hands all over her phone. "Not me." One said. "Me either." said the other man.

"Ok well I should get going then." She said. "Can I have that back?" she said talking, about the phone.

"Wait," the _leader _of the trio said. "Maybe we could help." This got her attention.

Jane's POV

Laroche was still there searching the bins. Jane contemplated whether or not to say something. He dialed a phone number; Teresa's (and she thought he didn't bring his phone; it was Grace's own phone she saw).

"Patrick thought he was going to find him ha!" Laroche bragged. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number; Jane's number.

His phone rang the generic beeping ringtone. Jane looked down at it; J.J.: Laroche's name appeared. He tried to silence his phone but Laroche was onto him.

"Who's there?" he asked looking around the bins and inside them; how would Jane fit in one of those anyways? "Come out."

"Laroche," Jane said innocently, "what are you doing here?" Jane's tone was sarcastic but serious at the same time.

"Patrick," he was caught dead in his footsteps, "what are you doing here?"

"Just working a case and you J.J.?"

"Oh I uh…I'm doing the same. We must be working the same case! What a coincidence."

Jane didn't believe in coincidences. "Yeah and what case would that be?"

"Shouldn't you know the case we're working?"

"I do but do you? More importantly, why'd you follow me here?" he demanded an answer, usually he was calm and collected but this could be Red John's secret helper in front of him.

"I didn't follow you Patrick. Why would you say that?"

"How else would that explain you being here at the same exact time that I am? Unless you knew I was going to be here because you followed me or even better; you know where Red John is."

"That's crazy; I don't know Red John or have any connections to him. I think that since this involves Red John that your ability to work a case is messed up and your head gets all blocked by the fact that maybe you'll catch him this time. Patrick when will you understand that Red John is untouchable? You're never going to get your revenge on him."

"I can work a case involving him and he thinks that he's untouchable but he's not. I will catch Red John someday and he will suffer for what he did to my wife and daughter. I won't be happy until he's dying in front of me. You know what I want to you J.J? I want to know why you said that I thought I was going to find him when you went to make that call." Jane began to approach him, getting in his face with these remarks of his.

"What?" Laroche hadn't thought this through. "I didn't say that."

"Actually you did. Why's that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Patrick. You're starting to sound delusional again like you always do."

Jane's phone rang again; this time it was Teresa calling. "Lisbon you won't believe who I'm with right now."

"So you do have your phone?" she asked.

"Yeah but that's not important. Where are you?"

"I'm at a tattoo place; where are _you?"_

"An old abandoned hotel with Laroche."

"You're with Laroche?"

"He's right in front of me. I need you to come here."

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"No," he said, this surprised him, "I'm fine but Laroche," he stopped and said something to Laroche: "This is private; do you mind?" he asked. Laroche walked to the other side of the room. Jane kept a steady eye on him.

"Jane?" Teresa wondered if he'd hung up. "Jane?"

"Sorry I needed to get him off my back for a minute. Listen, Laroche is up to something Lisbon. I know he is."

"He is?" She was caught off guard.

"Uh huh and he followed me here; he's up to something. I need to bring him back to the CBI and have him questioned."

"Jane he's up high in the crime world, we can't make this a big scene. It could get ugly that way. I'll head back to the CBI and I expect to see you there…without Laroche."

"I can't just let him go! He might be able to lead me to Red John."

"That's exactly why you should let him go. We'll be able to spy on him more easily if he doesn't know we're watching."

"Good point. I'll let him go and meet you back at the CBI…alright?"

"Thanks for listening Jane. Be careful and hurry back; I miss you." She said her voice friendly.

"I miss you too," he laughed, "and I'm leaving now."

They both hung up and smiled at what just happened.

**That's it for this chapter guys **** hopefully you enjoyed this one and don't forget to leave me some reviews and comments! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've really liked writing this story but I need some reviews guys! They really help me out. Anyways here's chapter 4…there will be some Jisbon; I'm thinking you guys will want some of that **** I know how your minds work….mine works the same way! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Mentalist/its characters and never will sadly.**

Chapter Four

At the CBI office

Jane and Teresa faced each other; Lisbon sat at her desk and Jane in the chair across from her. They had been talking about Laroche and how they would handle the situation.

"Jane we need to take this slow; not rush into things this fast." Teresa said.

"I'm confident he knows something about Red John, he may even know his identity. Lisbon I can't just sit back and watch."

"Why not, of all people I thought you would love to spy on someone." She joked playfully.

"Usually I would," he smiled and joked back, "but this time is different. We're talking about Red John Lisbon and you know-"

She cut him off, "yes Jane I know how you get when he's involved in something. You can't let him bring your judgment out of focus though."

"Laroche said the same thing."

"Maybe that's a sign that you should listen to us; if two people are telling you the same thing then you should take that and use it as something."

"I don't care what he thinks, but I do care what you think."

"Really?" Teresa didn't expect this one.

"Yeah," his voice got high pitched and faint, "what, you thought I didn't?"

"I just never thought you'd admit it. You don't always express your feelings to people."

"I do to you Lisbon; sometimes more than I should." He joked.

"Am I the only one you tell them to?" She hoped this answer was a yes.

"Yeah I guess you're the only person I trust. You mean a lot to me Teresa." His beautiful ocean tinted eyes smiled at her. She knew he was serious because he used her first name. She was at a loss for words at the moment. He never told her she meant a lot…he implied it sometimes never saying it though.

"Jane-"she started to say. Jane noticed J.J. Laroche entering the door closest to Grace's desk.

"Lisbon look who it is." He pointed.

Teresa exited her office, Jane by her side, and went over to the strange man standing in the doorway. "Laroche," she said, "What can I do for you? You're not here to bug my agents are you?"

"Teresa I haven't seen you for a while and Jane." He greeted them.

"Hi," Jane flashed his signature smile towards him, "funny that we meet up again isn't it?"

"Indeed it is Patrick." He looked nervous as he glanced over towards the three agents sitting innocently at their desks.

"Let's go to my office sir." Teresa ordered. As the trio was walking to the office, Frank came strolling in looking lost.

"Frank," Teresa called out, "you decided to show up!" The incident that happened the other night escaped her mind in the excitement to see him.

"Yeah I did. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No," she said.

Jane cleared his throat in an attempt to bring Lisbon back to Earth. "Oh, this is senior agent J.J. Larcohe and this is my consultant Patrick Jane."

Jane held out his hand to shake; Frank held back. "So you're Patrick Jane…interesting."

"Oh and why is that interesting?" Jane asked.

"I've heard about you from Teresa here." He grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I hope they were good things." Jane said. He knew exactly what was going on; these two were dating. It made him a little bit nervous, Lisbon being in a relationship and all. He didn't want her getting hurt. The image of her face when Bosco passed was hard enough for him to bear.

"Mostly," Frank joked, "it's nice to finally meet you." He took his hand out this time and Jane shook it.

"Same." Jane said. Laroche was getting a little frustrated. "Teresa it's nice that your boyfriend and Jane are becoming best friends and all but we were in the middle of something." Jane looked insulted; he wasn't friends with her _boyfriend_.

"Oh yes we were! Frank would you mind waiting a couple minutes? There are some seats in the kitchen and help yourself to some food or a drink."

"I don't mind at all." He said walking towards the kitchen he had seen on his way in there.

"Jane," Teresa glanced back at him, "you coming?"

He thought about it. "Nah I'm going to talk to your friend some more."

Lisbon's head struck back in shock. She was pleased with how Jane was acting towards Frank. "Oh alright, play nice." She gave him a playful look as she walked into her office.

Jane entered the kitchen to find Frank sipping on tea; his tea and using his favorite blue cup and small plate. Did this bother him; yes. Did he say anything; no. Teresa seemed to really like this guy so he backed off.

"Patrick, you came to visit me I see."

"I'd call it talking but if visiting is what you like then alright." He laughed at Frank's wording. "You seem like a good guy Frank so I should assume you'll treat her right?"

"You mean Teresa?" Jane shook his head; his eyes showed much needed concern. "Patrick I will do anything it takes to keep her safe." This is exactly what Jane wanted to hear but he knew that Frank knew how to work people. "Teresa tells me you can read people like a physic. Was she lying?"

Jane observed the man in front of him. "You are a rich business man high up in your job, you think you know everything, you're arrogant yet level headed, and you were once married. How was that?" He asked. "Oh and you think you're fooling Teresa but you're not fooling me." Jane looked him dead in the eyes.

"Wow you are good Patrick. You are off on that last one though."

"Am I?" he asked confidently.

"Yeah I'm not trying to fool anyone especially Teresa." He was lying through his teeth and Jane could detect it all.

"It makes no sense to lie to me Frank. I can see right through you when you do. If you think I'm going to just sit back and watch you tear her apart you're terribly wrong, I must say."

Frank pulled him towards the stairs outside the elevator leading to Jane's hideaway spot; the attic. "Listen to me Patrick," he firmly suggested, "you aren't going to ruin this for me." He threatened. Jane wiped the "germs" from Frank's hands off of his sleeve. "I can't let you get in my way."

"I was just making a point. You don't need me to mess up this relationship because you'll do that on your own; it's just a matter of time."

He pulled Jane by his shirt collar, closer to him. "If want Teresa to be ok, you'll step away and back off Patrick. You don't want something to happen to happen to her do you? I didn't think so."

Jane got this fierce, mad look in his eyes. He thought about what Frank just said and decided to say, "Fine, you win Frank. I'll back down."

"Swear on her life you will?"

"I don't say that, not ever." He released himself from Frank's grasp and walked away. What just happened? Should Teresa know about it? _No_, he told himself. He couldn't put her in danger. Frank seemed all too serious about his threats and Jane didn't want to take the risk but he still didn't want Teresa to date that lunatic. "Damn it!" Jane shouted loud enough for Teresa to come out of her meeting and for the other people there to stare at him. "Nothing to see here." He said.

"Jane what's wrong?" Teresa came over quickly and asked.

"Nothing Lisbon, I just-"

"Patrick and I had such great bonding time didn't we?" Frank interrupted and put his hand on Jane's shoulder. Lisbon gave them both a strange look.

"Jane seriously, what's wrong. You don't look so good." She ignored Frank.

"I just wanted to say that I really like Frank here." He looked over at him. A spooked look in Jane's eyes appeared.

"That's it?" she asked. "What was that yelling thing you did just a second ago then?"

"That's just a game we made up." said Frank. "Every time we see each other we have to shout a swear word. It's just a silly thing we do." What a liar this man was!

"Jane is this true?" She asked.

"Of course it is Teresa." Frank answered.

"I was talking to Jane." She said. "Jane?"

He again looked over at Frank. "Yeah it's true." He pretended to laugh. Lisbon still looked concerned.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment Jane?" Lisbon requested.

They walked back into her office. Jane looked back and got the death stare from Frank. She closed the door and sat down on her desk. "Hey I know you were lying out there. What happened between you two?" Jane couldn't look her in the eyes so he just played with his fingers as he sat on the couch. "Hey," Teresa walked closer towards him and knelt down so that she was below him, looking up at him she said, "you're scaring me." She grabbed his hands to stop them from moving; she noticed he was shaking. He never did that around her.

"You need to talk to me Jane. I will understand whatever you have to say, whatever it is I will understand." She smiled an encouraging smile at him. He finally caught her emerald gaze and started to speak.

**Cliffhanger! Yes I hate them too but I just had to do it! What are you r opinions of Frank? How about those Jisbon moments? There are better ones to come…how do you think this story will end? Tell me in a review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you're enjoying this story everyone! I'm trying my best to make it realistic and not all fluffy and what not. Chapter five wow! This one starts where the last one ended. This is going by so fast but I like where it's going **** Enjoy and review guys! **

**Disclaimer: still the same!**

Chapter Five

Teresa's Office

"Lisbon," Jane hesitated, "It's about Frank."

"Isn't he wonderful?" She clearly didn't see what was happening.

"Yeah but," he thought for a short second about telling her the truth until she interrupted him.

"I think I have real feelings for him." Teresa couldn't believe that came out; she never told him those kinds of details. "Did I really just say that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I have to go. Laroche is waiting for me outside; we have unfinished business."

"D- Did I say something?" she stuttered. "Something was making you upset just a minute ago and now you seem fine."

"I'm over it now. I've got to go Lisbon. I'll call you once I'm done with Laroche unless you're going to be busy with you know who."

"Just call me Jane. I was really worried about you…you were shaking and you never do that."

"Oh that," he said, "It was nothing. I guess Laroche just makes me jittery."

"Just make sure you call me right afterwards, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." He was in the elevator next thing he knew. Frank was starting to really get to him. Why did he think Jane was such a threat? Was he? _No way_, he thought.

Teresa and Frank were now in their meeting, trying to think of a way to get the real killer of his ex-wife. She still didn't understand this whole _ex-wife_ ordeal.

"Is there anyone specific that would have a reason to do this?" She asked.

"She was loved by everybody Teresa. Nobody had a reason to kill her."

"What about any previous lovers?"

"I was her only lover."

"She could've been having an affair. Did she ever lead you to believe that?"

"Amy would never cheat on me, she knew better." He grinned.

"You never know Frank, women can be sneaky."

He gave her a look, his eyebrows formed a V-shape, and his lips got tense. "Why do you say that?"

"I've seen it before. Actually I see it quite often to be honest. It's not unusual."

"Are you sneaky?"

"Are you accusing me?" She was confused.

"Maybe I am…so are you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything; you and I aren't that close yet."

"But we will be because I really care about you _Lisbon. _"

"Did you just call me Lisbon?"

"Patrick does it too."

"I know but the way you said it made it sound like you were making fun of it."

"He's a fool that's why he calls you that and not your first name." He corrected her.

"I call him by _his _last name too. Am I also a fool Frank?" Who did he think he was anyways?

"Calm down baby, relax and focus on the case. Now when can we bring in suspects?"

Teresa shook the feelings off and approached the case. "I need a list of them before we can do anything. You still need to think of some people who would've done it."

After an hour of thinking, Frank finally had a list consisting of 6 liable suspects. Their names were: _Danny Merano, Ben Fergs, Matt Lenjo, Chris Mettof, Johnny Berson, and Lenard Boice._

"Where do we start?" Frank asked.

"My team and I will handle this. You can go home now."

"I thought I could help take them down and stuff."

"Don't you have work to go to? You need to get going. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, I'll go back to my boring job and I'll see you at 8 babe." He leaned down and kissed her more passionately than she would've liked at work. She waved to him as he walked towards the elevator.

"Boss this Lenard guy has some heavy baggage." said Rigsby. "He was arrested on drug charges but released the next day thanks to his lawyer."

"Keep looking into him; try to find enough to get a warrant. We need all six of these guys to interrogate."

"I've got something too," Grace called over to Teresa, "Danny is still in jail for killing his girlfriend and their baby. So he couldn't do it; he's been there since '99."

"Good work." She crossed Danny's name of the list. "Grace can look into Ben and Matt and Rigsby you can look into Lenard and Chris. Cho you get Johnny and you can help the other two out. Get to work guys." She began to walk out. "Have any of you heard from Jane lately?"

They all shook their heads no. "He was supposed to call me but never did and it's been two hours." She walked out to take care of some of her own business.

"She's so with the wrong man guys," Grace quietly said. She always secretly wanted Jane and Teresa to be together but never said it.

Jane paced back and forth in his hideaway spot. He sat down then got right back up. The attic was dusty and cold but had windows so he didn't mind.

_What am I going to do? Red John or Lisbon; how am I supposed to decide between the two? If I let Red John go then I will have let down Angela and Charlotte but if I let Lisbon go I won't be able to stop her from being with that jerk of a boyfriend. Laroche is evil for making me choose._

So many thoughts went through his mind. As he was thinking of this, he remembered he needed to call Teresa. "She's going to be so pissed." He said. He raced out of the attic and went to Teresa's office door and knocked.

"Nice of you to show up Jane," he was right; she was mad.

"Lisbon I was going to call but I got hung up with something."

"Was it Laroche?"

"Yeah, he agreed to help me with Red John. At first I thought he was connected to him but he explained everything and we're going to be working together."

"That's great Jane!" She couldn't stay mad at this man for some reason and ran over to hug him but he stopped her.

"There's more to the story though," he held out his hand to stop her, "he wouldn't do it unless it was a deal."

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

"He's making me chose between Red John and you Teresa."

"He can't do that to you! What an ass that man is." She shouted. "Wait, why would you have to help me? I'm no serial killer or in trouble in any way."

"You_ are_ in trouble though and Frank's the reason."

"What are you talking about? Sometimes you make no sense; you start running your mouth and have no reasoning behind your words!"

"Just listen to me," he took her hands but she pulled away, "I'm trying to help you and you're pushing me away."

"I really like him and I don't want or need your damn help Jane."

"Of course you like him; he's different around you than he is around me."

"Just stop it. I don't want to hear any more of your accusations. I just want a relationship; is that so hard to ask for?"

"Just let me explain Lisbon-"

"No, I'm done. I'm done with your mind games and all of this crap you put me through, just leave."

"Lis-"

"Please just leave." She gently pushed him towards the door until he left on his own. She shut the door and began crying the most she's cried since Bosco passed. She didn't understand why she was though; Jane was lying to her and giving her misleading about Frank.

It looks like Jane and her are done with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since I last posted a chapter but that's because I was perfecting this one and the next! I've got someone helping me out **** So I got a review and the person was confused about where the choice between Red John and Lisbon came from so let me clear it up. The choice was presented to Jane from Laroche; he offered to give Jane some valuable information about RJ but at the same time he wanted to know if Jane wanted to focus more on Lisbon so he made Jane choose. I hope that cleared it up guys! Oh and remember that this is my first story and I'm not a pro; I'm trying my best to portray these characters the best I can…Jane might not be perfect, Lisbon either but I'll work on it and get better in my stories coming up! Always leave your thoughts in a review and don't be shy; tell me exactly what went through your mind as you read this **** Sorry for the long intro but I'm done now so here's chapter six! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed…still don't own anything.**

Chapter Six

Lisbon's POV

The sun was shining through Teresa's window as she rested in her bed not wanting to face the world. It was such a nice spring morning and she didn't want to deal with people or stress. She forced herself to get up, start a hot bath, and make some coffee.

The day continued with Teresa and the team (including Jane) at the latest crime scene. The victim was 20 year old Tanner Hagan. He was stabbed in the chest with a butcher's knife and his body was dumped in the ocean. A middle aged couple found them as they took their morning walk around 6:00.

"Van Pelt check if the victim had any past lovers that have the motive to kill him. Cho and Rigsby find out if there are any witnesses. Jane and I will go talk to the family." Everyone went to and did what their boss instructed.

Teresa started towards the CBI SUV when Jane caught up with her. "Lisbon," he said, "I know you're mad at me and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad Jane. We need to keep our personal problems to ourselves and just work the case." She got in the vehicle and began driving. "Let's just say that last night never happened."

"I'd like that and while you're being nice to me can we stop for some tea?" He could really push his luck sometimes. She looked at him with her signature "Lisbon glare" and Jane knew his request was out of the question.

The family's house was huge with its 3 floors and swimming pool big enough to fit 2 whales in it. Teresa and Jane entered the house and were greeted by the family's butler.

"How can I help you two?" the man asked.

"We're with the CBI; I'm Teresa Lisbon and this is our consultant Patrick Jane."

"Yes, I do the consulting." Jane smiled. "Where's the family at?"

"May I ask what you're here for?" He said.

"We are investigating the death of Tanner Hagan." Teresa informed. "He was murdered sometime between last night and this morning."

"Tanner's dead? The poor kid; he was such a saint." He said.

Jane looked over the butler's shoulders trying to see what the rest of the house looked like. "What's that?" he asked. The man turned around and Jane went sneaking behind him.

"Hey! Sir you can't go in there without permission!"

"Really Jane," Teresa said as she ran after him, annoyed as hell.

Jane ran until he found the family: Tanner's parents, his sister, and about 8 close relatives. They were all gathered around the patio beside the pool, talking and spending quality time with each other.

"Hello everybody," Jane said, "don't be frightened. My name is Patrick Jane and I'm just here to solve a murder." He announced to the kind looking group.

"A murder," asked Tanner's mom, "who's been murdered?"

Teresa finally found where he'd run off to, along with the butler. "Jane!" she snapped angrily. "Excuse us for a minute." She said to the group.

"He said that there was a murder ma'am. Who was it?" asked the father of the victim.

"You should sit down for this." Teresa said. "Your son, Tanner, was murdered either last night or early this morning. His body was found near the coast. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Oh my god." His mother cried into her husband's arms. "Tanner…."

"Anna it'll be ok…we need to talk to these people." The father consoled.

After they talked to the family Jane wanted to explore the grounds some more.

Lisbon's POV

_I know I should be mad at him but he's just so damn charming. Why can't I stay mad at the man? Next time I see him he's going to get a piece of my mind! He just walked into my office that happened sooner than I thought it would._

"Could you knock next time?" she snapped once again.

"Do you want me to go back outside your door and knock?" he joked.

"Actually I do." She said, thinking he wouldn't do it but he did.

"Better?" he asked with a smiled.

_How am I supposed to be upset at that? _She asked herself.

"Jane about what I said last night," she began, "I didn't mean it. You know that right?"

"I figured you didn't," he bragged, "but it did seem like you meant it."

"I was just mad that you were accusing Frank but honestly I can see why…" she trailed off.

"You broke up with him didn't you Lisbon?" _Maybe he really could read minds,_ she thought.

"I didn't want to but when I thought about what you said, I knew I had to. Things were just getting weird between us; he began acting strange when I mentioned you. I think he was jealous of you for some reason. When I told him we shouldn't be together he asked me if it was because of you and I couldn't answer because I didn't know."

"I don't want to be the reason you guys broke up. I think you did the right thing kicking that no life to the curb but do you?"

"That ass deserved everything that happened to him; he was a jerk. He wanted me to help him find who killed his wife but after talking to him and the team we figured to leave it alone. Besides, I didn't want to work on a case with him-," she paused, her eyes began watering, "would you excuse me?" She made her way to the women's restroom, Jane followed her but she forced the door closed and stood in front of it.

"Jane, just go away and mess around with someone's mind. I'm fine."

"If you were fine you wouldn't be hiding in the bathroom. Do you really expect me to leave Lisbon; you should know me better than that."

"I just need some time alone." She turned the sink on, splashed some cold water on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. _You are really falling apart, _she thought. _Look at yourself; your hair is a mess, your eyes puffy, and your mascara is a waterfall._

"I'm coming in there," Jane said, "even if these women are looking at me strange." He noticed several of his women colleagues staring. "Women problems." He smiled then disappeared to Teresa's side. She looked so out of sorts. Not her usual kick-ass, fearless self.

"I thought I told you to leave. This is the _women's _restroom in case you haven't noticed." She was angry, he could tell.

"And I thought I told you that I'm not leaving. You know better than anybody that I don't give up." He leaned against the stall she went inside as soon as he came in. "I won't push you to say anything; I just don't think you should be alone."

"I could call you so many things right now Patrick Jane and stubborn is one of them."

"I guess that makes two of us then." He tried to peek at her to see if she was thinking of coming out, nothing. She just stood there leaning against the door. "Just come out and at least look at me. Don't make me come in there." He joked but was somewhat serious.

"Fine." She snapped. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

She opened the door, Jane still leaning on the frame of the stall, and looked at him. "You're trying to get me to tell you everything so that you can brag that you were right about Frank."

"You only think you know everything about me." He smiled not realizing she was dead serious. "Oh you were serious?"

"I just don't know what to do…I feel so alone right now." She looked at herself in the mirror like she forgot Jane was there and began sobbing into her hands. Jane hadn't seen her this way since Sam Bosco's death 3 years ago. He slowly and gently walked towards her.

"Lisbon," he began, "he really hurt you didn't he?"

"He's a jerk…you don't even know the whole story." She sobbed more, her back towards Jane in embarrassment.

He took her shoulders and turned her around. "Maybe you could tell me." His voice was so gentle and calming to her.

"I don't know." She doubted herself. "It's kind of hard to talk about." Her face was so pale like she'd seen a ghost.

"Just tell me slowly, just relax and start when you're ready."

She took several deep breaths. "It all started about 3 weeks ago when we were on our fifth date or something like that. We were at dinner and he started talking about his dead wife, but he called her his 'ex-wife' even though they never got a divorce. Anyways, I asked a few questions about her and he got all defensive and pushed the topic off like it'd never come up." She scanned the room for something to sit on but there was nothing but her, Jane, and the intensity that surrounded them. "Later that night, I invited him inside my apartment because he insisted on sleeping closer to the CBI for the sake of not having a long drive. I told him he'd sleep on the couch," Jane was relieved they slept separately, "then I brought up that time you slept there and that's when he grabbed me and got this jealous attitude. I said we were just friends but he just kept yelling and shaking me around like I was a doll or something."

"Why didn't you make him leave? I know you pretty well and I know that you don't put up with abuse, not ever."

"He convinced me that it was just an accident; that he didn't mean to do it."

"You're smarter than that Lisbon, you know it."

"I just wish I would've kicked him out of my life sooner. He wasted so much of my time."

"Wait," Jane got his thinking look on his face, "you need to arrest Frank."

"What?"

"He can't hit you, you're a cop. You need to bring that loser down."

"You're right," she wiped her tears away, "I need to get back at him."

"I thought you said revenge was bad, you're not going back on your word are you?" he joked. She smiled and began walking out but Jane grabbed the crook of her arm. "Are you ok now?" He was more concerned than she'd expected.

"I think I should be good now that I told someone. Thanks for listening Jane, you really made me feel better."

"I barely said anything though. Just saying it is what made you feel better."

"That may be so but I still think you had something to do with it."

"Glad to be of service then Teresa. We should do this again." He smiled down at her as she turned to open the door. The same women were still standing outside the door. "The women problems got solved everyone, go back to your business." He announced. Lisbon's cheeks turned bright red like a tomato and she grabbed him, dragging him towards the rest of the team.

**That's it for this one guys! Let me know if these chapters are too long or too short. It's much appreciated and I love getting reviews from you guys…it makes it easier to write this with some guidance. By the way, the person helping me is DetectiveKateBeckettCastle and she's amazing! Check her out **** Stay tuned for Chapter 7!**


End file.
